Episode 7457 (29th October 2010)
Plot Steve's utterly appalled at Kylie trying to sell her son. He makes it clear to her that he won't even consider it but Becky's clearly taken by the idea. Panicked Claire prepares to take Freddie to hospital. Ashley finally admits that the pills were only indigestion tablets as he hasn't suffered an angina attack. Claire's too concerned about Freddie to react and dashes off to the hospital. Eileen takes Joshua trick-or-treating. Becky's furious with Steve for rejecting Kylie's suggestion out of hand. She points out that Max needs parents who would love him rather than sell him, but Steve maintains that the idea's totally immoral. Steve's stunned when Becky declares that they come from two different worlds and their marriage is over. She walks out. Michelle's bemused as John continues to brood over the note attached to the wreath. Steve tells Becky they will buy Max from Kylie. John retrieves the note from the wreath in the Rovers' dustbin. It reads "No resting place for a scholar". John's fears are confirmed: this is to do with Colin's death. Michelle tells Ciaran that he needs to tell Liz he's leaving soon. John's in a state about the note. He gets a nasty shock when he comes face-to-face with the Grim Reaper in the ginnel but it's Eileen in fancy dress with skeleton Joshua. Claire's back from the hospital and Freddie's fine. Ashley apologises for lying but Claire concedes she forced him into it and understands he can't leave Weatherfield. She calmly informs him therefore she and the boys will move to France without him. Becky and Steve call on Kylie and Dimitri. They tell Kylie they will pay her but she will have to wait a week for the money. She gives them until Monday or she's taking Max abroad. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Kylie Turner - Paula Lane *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Freddie Peacock - Lewis & Niall Beresford (Uncredited) *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden (Uncredited) *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare (Uncredited) Guest cast *Dimitri - Sal Fawzi Places *Coronation Street exterior - Ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and yard *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and yard *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Unknown property in Weatherfield - Living room, hallway and exterior Notes *Liz McDonald (Beverley Callard) is credited but doesn't appear. *Mary Taylor is shown to be leafing through a brochure for Tatlock Towers, leading into the events shown in the DVD spin-off A Knight's Tale, released three days after this episode was transmitted. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Still reeling from Kylie's news, Becky considers a deal with her half-sister; John is horrified to read the card attached to the factory flowers; and Ashley comes clean to Claire about his pills. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,790,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2010 episodes